


Proper Gym Attire

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Fantasizing, Gyms, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Spandex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Today was the day Ron would ask Cormac out. The decision was made, and nothing would distract him from his goal... except those tight, spandex shorts,Merlin.





	Proper Gym Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: Spandex.
> 
> Requested by: [hogwartsfirebolt](https://hogwartsfirebolt.tumblr.com).

Today was the day Ron would ask Cormac out. The decision was made, and nothing would distract him from his goal.

 

He walked into the gym, shoulders squared and chin up, hands in his trousers’ pockets to stop himself from fidgeting. Ron had made an effort to choose his best fitting clothes, but now he felt out of place with everyone wearing joggers and sweatshirts. He headed straight for the lifting area, passing by the spinning and zumba classes and ignoring the shouts of their respective instructors.

 

He searched for a blond head among the several leg press, lat pull-down and rowing machines with no success. But when he looked over to the mirror-covered wall to his left, his mouth fell open.

 

Cormac had his back to him, his eyes strictly on his reflection. Ron had seen him doing barbell squats before, but never while wearing the obscenely tight, fluorescent green spandex shorts he had on in that moment. Ron swallowed hard, watching Cormac’s muscles flex and his arms glistening with a sheen of sweat. He could’ve been staring for a minute or an hour, he wasn’t really sure. Only the clanking sound of the barbell hitting the floor snapped him back to reality.

 

“Alright there, Ron?” said Cormac, looking at him through the mirror. He had a mischievous smirk on his lips that made Ron’s face go hot.

 

“Yeah, er.” He cleared his throat and looked away, scratching the back of his neck and too flustered to notice the snickering blokes around him.

 

“That's a pretty uncomfortable outfit to work out in, unless you're here for something else?”

 

Ron looked up to see Cormac walking toward him, and  _ holy fuck,  _ he  could clearly see the defined lines of his entire cock against the spandex. Ron’s mouth watered, his own cock twitched with interest as he imagined himself running his tongue over the fabric until it was completely wet.

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ he whispered, barely aware that the word had left his mouth.

 

Cormac took a final step closer and, with a soft touch on Ron’s chin, he tilted his head up until their eyes met.

 

“I'd like that,” Cormac murmured, his breath ghosting over his lips. “Why don't we get out of here and do just that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Estrella. I hate you and I love you for making me write this lmao.


End file.
